A new Captain
by Ruggednine
Summary: I was bored so I decided to make a crossover starring Gohan and my fan character Zero.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gohan meets Zero

"Are you sure he's the one Zero?" A soul reaper girl named Rukia asked.

"I'm not sure Rukia, I'm _positive _that saiyan child is the one I was looking for." A soul reaper man with the rank of captain said.

This is Zero, he is the captain of squad zero, he is also the strongest soul reaper who doesn't have a zampakuto. He is Rukia's best friend, besides Kaien Shiba, and Renji Abarai. The reason he is looking at saiyan child known as Son Gohan is because of Gohan's hidden potential.

"Zero, he's only a child, I doubt he has any idea that he even _has _all that power." Rukia protested.

"Your right Rukia, he is only a child, but when he becomes a teenager I shall come back to him in a Gigai. You shall see Rukia he will be my rival in power, speed, and skill." Zero said

"I hope your right zero." Rukia said, with a sigh of annoyance.

15 years later

"Hey Gohan!" a saiyan named Goku exclaimed.

"Yes dad." the half saiyan boy named Gohan said.

"Do you want to train today!" Goku said as happy as he could be.

"Mom won't know will she." Gohan said half excited, half scared to death.

"Don't worry about your mother Gohan, I'll take the heat." Goku said, confident that his wife, Chi-Chi, would understand.

"I highly doubt that dad." Gohan said.

It was a time of peace after the cell saga, but before the buu saga. Gohan had finally settled into peace with his girlfriend Videl. Goku had survived the battle against cell and now trains Gohan everyday.

As soon as Gohan left, Goku had to give Chi-Chi the bad news.

"I'll be waiting dad!" Gohan said.

Gohan flew in the air and looked for the most plain area he could find, until he saw a man jump at him and punch him.

Gohan was surprised at first, then looked the man in the eyes. This man had red and black hair, red irises on his eyes and he looked like he would be in high school.

"Hey, what the hell was that for!? And who are you?" Gohan asked, greatly annoyed at what just happened.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to fight." the man said smiling with an evil smile.

"Why do you want to fight me." Gohan asked, gathering his energy to create a small blast.

"If you don't, I will destroy the earth. By the way, my name is Zero." the man said as he appeared behind Gohan and punched him into a tree.

"You do _not _want to fight me buddy." Gohan said, after getting out of the tree and blasting at Zero.

"_I thought I told you not to use that 'destroy the world' thing to fight him!" _Rukia had said to Zero in his head.

"_What other reason besides the destruction of the planet would he fight?." _Zero said "_Besides he's fighting now isn't he, and it looks like he's getting serious, which means this will definitely get interesting." __  
_

The End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zero's amnesia

"You better get ready Zero!" Gohan said.

"Yawn, is that all you know how to do saiyan, talk." Zero said.

Gohan and Zero had been fighting for hours with no Goku in sight. Goku was at home getting screamed at by his wife about the principles of staying in school. Rukia is watching from afar, getting worried about her friend. She had already lost Kaien to a stupid hollow.

"_I hope you know what you're doing Zero." _Rukia said.

"_Don't worry Rukia, all I have to do is hit him with my beam of power, that should bring out his hidden potential." _Zero said, charging his beam.

As soon as Zero was about to unleash his beam of power, Gohan had hit him as hard as he could on the back of his head. As Zero was going down, falling unconcious, his beam had launched and hit Gohan, rendering him unconscious as well. Rukia watched in horror as her friend was now falling towards Goku's house.

"Oh no, he can't be dead, he just can't." Rukia saidsad she entered the soul society. She was going to break the bad news to everyone.

In a few hours, Gohan awakens.

"...Wh-what happened?" Gohan asked, looking for the guy that rendered him unconscious.

Gohan decides to go home and tell his father what just happened when he felt his body over flowing with power.

"What the hell just happened here." Goku said as he flew over to see where this new power was coming from.

"I don't have any idea dad I.."

"Hold that thought Gohan, somebody just fell in that tree." Krillin interrupted, coming out of the lake.

"Where the hell did you come from!?" Gohan asked, confused.

"That doesn't matter right now," Krillin said, "Let's go see what happened."

The three of them took off, only for Gohan to freak out.

"Are you okay Gohan." Goku asked.

"That's the guy who beat me up and threatened to destroy the planet!" Gohan explained.

"I'm sorry, but do we know each other?" Zero asked.

The end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

New friends

"What do you mean 'do I know you?'" Gohan asked, annoyed that this guy is trying to get out of trouble.

"I mean I don't know who you are, sir?" Zero said, looking around.

"Gohan, why are you getting mad at a guy with amnesia?" Goku asked.

"How did you figure that out on your own dad, and this the guy I was telling you about." Gohan said.

"Hold on Gohan, I have an idea" Krillin whispered, "If what Goku said is true, and if you said he was evil, than maybe we can take him on our side."

"I'm not sure that'll work Krillin, if he remembers who he is, he'll probably go back to being evil." Gohan said.

"I don't know Gohan, I'm with Krillin, if we don't tell him who he was, than maybe he will join us." Goku said, excited that somebody as strong as Zero will probably join them.

"Okay guys, I'll help out with this plan but don't tell anyone about who this guy really is." Gohan explained.

Several months later.

Zero is now a great asset to the Son family. He is also Gohan's best friend. But one day as Gohan, Zero, and Videl leave the movies.

"Oh man, that movie was fantastic." Videl said.

"Meh, it was okay." Zero said, looking up and seeing a familiar black butterfly.

"Are you kidding Zero, the movie was awesome, so much action" Gohan said, noticing Zero and looking up himself. "Huh, what's with that butterfly?"

"Hey Gohan, I just remembered who I am." Zero said.

"Oh, is that so." Gohan said, putting his hand in his pocket, concealing an energy attack.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I just need your help, and something tells me we'll need Kisuke's help." Zero said.

"Who's Kisuke, a friend of yours?" Videl asked.

"Yeah I'll be right back. Kisuke will send Gohan a message when we need him. I'll explain everything to him." Zero said.

1 hour later.

Gohan had gotten the message in blood, and is now on his way to Kisuke's house.

"I'm leaving now dad." Gohan said.

"Good luck son." Goku said.

Gohan took flight and left. Little did he know that two mischievous kids are following him

The end of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kisuke's plan

"I am so totally lost" Gohan said, looking around in Karakura town.

During the past couple of months, Goku taught Gohan instant transmission and Zero taught Gohan to speak to people telepathically.

_"Dad I'm lost."_ Gohan said, annoyed that nobody wanted to help him.

"_I don't know what you want me to about it." _Goku said.

Just then, a black cat jumped on Gohan's head.

"sigh, I suppose you wouldn't know where Kisuke lives, would you mr. cat." Gohan said.

"As a matter of fact, I do." the black cat said, hoping to get a reaction out of Gohan.

"You do, awesome, where does he live!?" Gohan asked.

"You're not suprised, that's strange, usually people freak out over me, but I bet you..." Yoruichi said.

"Never saw a shape shifting cat, already saw one my friend is a talking cat her name is Puar, and she can shape shift." Gohan said.

"Hmph you're no fun." Yoruichi said, " Anyways I'll show you where he lives."

Later.

"HELLO and welcome to my shop!" A man with blonde hair and a striped green and white hat said.

"You must be Kisuke, I heard from Zero that you might need my help." Gohan said.

"I most certainly do Mr. Gohan. Zero must have told you what was wrong." Kisuke said.

"He didn't tell me anything, all he did was say that he needed your help, and then he left." Gohan said.

"_I didn't just leave you." _Zero said.

_"Yes you did, now shut up, Kisuke is telling me something important."_ Gohan said.

"Well since Zero didn't tell you, I guess I should, A soul reaper girl named Rukia just gave a human her powers, and there are two months for you to become the new captain." Kisuke explained.

"What's a soul reaper, and why do I have to be a captain, and who is Rukia?" Gohan asked, not getting what was going on.

"None of that's important right now, all you need to do to become a captain is to use your full power, without turning super saiyan." Kisuke said. "Here just step in this portal and it will lead you to the soul society."

Kisuke just pushed Gohan into the portal.

"Wai..." Gohan said as Kisuke waved and said "good luck"

As Kisuke turned around to turn off the portal, two brats jumped in without him noticing.

The end of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Captains and Lieutenants

"THOSE JERKS!" Gohan screamed, as he was being chased by what seemed to him a demonic train. "Why didn't they tell me about that thing."

_"Hey Kisuke!"_ Gohan yelled in his head.

_"..." _No response.

"Damn it, where am I. Oh look there's the end." Gohan said as he jumped through.

Waiting on the other side for him were a few soul reapers. One was Captain level, and the other was a lieutenant.

"Look Kenny, it's a human." The little lieutenant with pink hair.

"Well, whaddya you know, what's a human doing here." The captain with an eye patch said.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm looking for the soul society, can you point out where it is. Gohan asked as politely as he could.

"Sure, it's right there." the lieutenant said.

"Shut up Yachiru, your not supposed to tell him that!" The Captain said.

"But Kenny, he asked nicely." Yachiru whinned.

While they were arguing, Gohan had ran off at super speed towards the soul society.

"That was easier than I thought." Gohan said, relieved to see they didn't notice him leave.

There was a large man guarding the gate. Gohan had sensed his energy and wasn't much to worry about.

"Excuse me sir, but can I go through the gate?" Gohan asked.

"HA HA HA!" The large man laughed his butt off. "If you think you can come through this gate without fighting me, than you've got another thing coming!"

"Sigh..." Gohan had just jumped up and chopped the neck of the large man, and rendered him unconcious. "Like I said, this is easier than I thought."

Soon after, Gohan found another soul reaper captain. It was an old man. Gohan jumped in a corner and hid in the shadows.

"There's no use hiding human, we'll find you eventually." the old man said.

"_Hey Zero, who's this old guy."_ Gohan asked.

"_Wow, they already sent out the old guy. You must be special, but if you a soul reapers robe, I'm sure they won't know the difference. That old guy is the head captain of the soul society." _Zero explained.

_"So, he's the big boss guy huh... Kinda looks like Master Roshi."_ Gohan said.

Gohan found a lone soul reaper, walking towards the head captain, he took his chance for a new set of clothes. He'll just put it on over his Gi.

Success.

Gohan is now an official soul reaper.

Somewhere else.

"Kenny, two sets of my clothes are gone." Yachiru said.

"That's strange, they were there a second ago." Kenny said.

Two brats snickered and flew off

The end of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The New Captain of Squad 0

Gohan had been hiding in squad 6's barracks for two hours. He now comes in contact with the lieutenant.

"Hey! What do you think your doing there soldier. I order you to get out of there." The lieutenant with red hair and funny looking eyebrows said.

"Am I not supposed to be here? And what gives you the right to boss me around?" Gohan asked.

"Excuse me, but you HAVE to listen to my orders. You know why punk!" Eyebrow man said.

"I don't know, is it because you have bad taste in eyebrow style, pineapple head." Gohan said, happy to see his reaction.

"WHAT!" The lieutenant yelled, " How dare you make fun of my hair and eyebrows."

While the lieutenant yelled, Gohan had sensed a stronger energy approaching and used instant transmission to leave.

"What are you doing in here, Renji." The Captain said.

"Uh, C-captain, I was just... Augh, where did he go." Renji said.

"Get out of my quarters, Renji." The captain said.

"Sigh, Yes, captain Kuchiki." Renji said.

Gohan had just disappeared in the squad 13 captains room. The captain was taking a nap while looking at auditions to be the new squad 0 captain.

"Wonder if they'll let me join." Gohan said.

"Oh, are you interested in becoming a captain." The captain had awaken. "Nobody wants to be the new captain there. By the way, I am captain Ukitake."

"Sure, what do I have to do?" Gohan asked.

"Well, do you have enough power?" Ukitake asked.

"HAH!" Gohan yelled, increasing his power. Everything around Gohan started flying everywhere.

"Oh, my goodness you're almost as strong as the old captain of squad 0." Ukitake said, surprised that someone as young as Gohan is that strong.

"heh heh heh, Where do I sign in." Gohan asked.

Several minutes later.

"Sweet, I'm a captain." Gohan said.

"Welcome, new captain." Ukitake said.

_"Hey, Zero, I did it. I'm the new captain." _Gohan said.

_"That's great, here's the rest of my plan." _Zero said. _"You're going to try and get Rukia out of there, or at least change their minds about the rules."_

_"Hold that thought Zero," _Gohan said. _"Someone's coming this way."_ "Hello ma'am, are you a captain to."

"As a matter of fact, I am." The captain said. She seemed really nice to be a captain. "My name is Captain Unohana."

"I'm Son Gohan." Gohan said.

"You're a captain now, you must address yourself as such." Unohana said.

"Oh, ahem, My name is Captain Gohan." Gohan said, a little uncomfortable that he has to give himself a title in front of his name.

"We must hurry to the captain's meeting or we'll be late." Unohana said.

"Not right now, I needed to go see someone." Gohan lied.

"We must GO, Gohan." Unohana said, opening her eyes.

"Oh, o-okay m-ma'am" Gohan said. _"Dear God, she's staring into my soul."_

The end of chapter 6._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The captains meeting

_"Hey, Zero,"_ Gohan said. _"I'm being forced to go to a captains meeting, what should I do?"_

_"Damn, I hated those things. Just try to act_ natural." Zero said.

"Oh boy." Gohan sighed.

"Is something the matter?" Unohana said.

"N-no ma'am, I'm talking to myself." Gohan said, afraid that she might open her eyes again.

"Where have you two been?" An old man asked. "You are 45 minutes late!"

"Oh, don't get your beard in a knot old man." Gohan said. Everyone gasped. "What?"

"Nobody talks like that to the head captain." A short captain said.

"Uh, okay." Gohan said. "Well my name is Son Gohan."

As Gohan and Unohana entered the captains meeting room, some of the captains had gone up to greet Gohan. Other captains just stood there, not wanting friendship.

"Hello, Son Gohan, it's nice to meet you." A captain with glasses said. "My name is Captain Aizen."

"My name is captain Kyoraku." a captain with a flower robe on him said.

"I am Kempachi Zaraki." The large captain said. "Hey, haven't we met before."

"N-no we haven't met." Gohan said, nervously.

"My name is Gin Ichimaru." The captain with sharp eyes said.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki." A captain who looked like a girl to Gohan said.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Kuchiki." Gohan said, making Byakuya upset.

"I'm not a woman..." Byakuya said slowly.

"You're not? Oh. Sorry, heh." Gohan said.

"I am captain Soifon." Soifon said.

_"Hey Gohan." _a familiar manly voice said. _"It's me, Yoruichi. Pretty soon they're going to send a few soul reapers to catch Rukia."_

_"When will they send them."_ Gohan asked.

_"Right after your meeting, probably."_ Yoruichi said.

"WHAT!" Gohan yelled, out loud.

Every Captain looks at Gohan.

"Uh, I was um, practicing what I'll do if something went wrong." Gohan lied, freakin out.

Fortunetely, the captains fell for it.

"We have three topics to discuss." The old captain said. "First off, welcome to the new captain of squad 0. Gohan, you must choose between these two children who will be your lieutenant."

As soon as Gohan saw who the were two children, he almost fainted.

"Hi bro, how's it going." The boy with the wild hair said.

"GOTEN, TRUNKS!?" Gohan yelled. "What are you two doing here!"

"You already know them? That's good. It'll make things easier." The old man said.

"No way, guys." Gohan said. "Go home, right now."

"But Gohan, you left without saying goodbye to us. We have a right to be here." Goten whinned.

"Yay, more short people!" Yachiru yelled.

"Head Captain, this is my little brother and his friend. As an older brother, I need to take them home." Gohan said. Byakuya looked up at that.

"Are you joking, these two are almost as strong as you are." Ukitake said.

"Fine, they can stay. Just be careful." Gohan said.

"YAY!" Goten, Truncks, and Yachiru yelled.

"I pick Goten to be my lieutenant." Gohan said. "Can Trunks stay in my squad too?"

"I will allow that." The old man said. "The second topic we must discuss is Rukia Kuchiki."

Gohan jumped at that. "What about her?" Gohan asked.

"She has given her powers to a human. For that she must be punished." The old man said.

"Isn't that a little harsh. She might have had a good reason to do it." Gohan said.

The old man didn't even hear it.

"The third topic we must discuss is the human that broke into the seiretei." The old man said. Gohan nearly choked.

"We must exterminate this human at all costs." Byakuya said.

"Do we really need to kill this 'human'?" Gohan asked. Nobody answered.

"You, Byakuya, must go and fetch Rukia. Take your lieutenant." The old man said.

30 Minutes later.

"Listen Goten and Trunks," Gohan whispered. "We have to save this Rukia person in the future."

"Okay." The boys said.

"Hey!" Kempachi yelled.

"Yeah, what's up?" Gohan asked.

"You're lucky I didn't rat you out. You can make it up to me by fighting me. If you do that, I'll forget that you're a human." Kempachi said.

"Uh, okay..." Gohan said, nervous that Kempachi knows. "Why do people always black mail me?"

The end of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rukia Kuchiki

"Well, they already sent Byakuya and his lieutenant, so we need to think of a plan to save her." Gohan explained.

"So, who is Rukia anyway?" Truncks asked.

"I don't know, She's just a friend of Zero's." Gohan said.

_"Hey Gohan."_ Goku said. _"How's it going? Did you save what's her face yet?"_

_"Not yet dad, but Goten and Truncks are here."_ Gohan said.

_"Yeah, I kind of figured that,_ _because Vegeta is on his way to the soul thingy place." _Goku said.

_"HUH!?" _Gohan yelled, this time in his head.

_"Yeah, he came over and asked where Truncks was. I told him I didn't know, so he punched me in the gut and called me an idiot."_ Goku said.

"Hey Truncks, your dad is coming. I hope he doesn't ruin everything here." Gohan said.

"Uh-oh, I guess I forgot to tell him where I was going." Truncks said. Gohan face palmed.

Just then, the gate opened up, and Byakuya walked in with 'Pineapple head' and a small girl.

"Is that Rukia, Gohan?" Goten asked.

"I think so, it didn't take long for them to catch her." Gohan said.

_"Of course it didn't."_ Kisuke said. _"The human who tried to stop them wasn't even worth the captains time."_

"Looks like we need to think fast." Gohan said.

"Gohan, I have an idea. We could always ask that Kempachi guy to save her." Goten said.

"Goten, I doubt that he'll help us. He knows what we are. He even black mailed me. I don't think we can trust him." Gohan said.

"Yeah, but everyone black mails you." Truncks said.

"Please don't remind me." Gohan said.

"I have brought the prisoner back to the soul society." Byakuya stated.

"You want a medal." Truncks whispered.

Rukia was looking around and saw three new faces. She was also surprised that one of them was the replacement of her old friend.

"Who are those guys Renji?" Rukia asked.

"That's... Augh, that's the guy I ran into a couple of hours ago!" Renji yelled.

"The new captain looks really familiar." Rukia said.

_"Gohan, whatever you do, don't let Rukia see your face." _Zero said. _"If she sees you she'll know who you are."_

_"How would she know me, Zero." _Gohan asked_. "I never met her before."_

_"Gohan, I never told you this, but I've been watching you with Rukia ever since you were born."_ Zero said.

_"Excuse me." _Gohan asked, surprised and upset that Zero never told him this. _"What were you two, Pedophiles?"_

_"Hey, in my defense, I lost my memory."_ Zero said.

"Hey, you." Renji said.

"Who, me." Gohan said, sounding innocent.

"You weren't a captain a few hours ago." Renji said.

"A lot can happen in a few hours, pineapple head." Gohan said. Rukia laughed at him.

"Do I know you?" Rukia asked.

"Uh, n-no, we never met." Gohan said. "Come on guys, let's go to our barracks."

"Don't worry lady, we'll come and res..." Goten started, but Gohan yanked his arm.

"Goten, shut up." Gohan whispered. "We're not supposed to talk about that."

"I'm sorry Gohan." Goten said, upset that Gohan hurt him.

"Sigh, don't cry Goten." Gohan said. "I'll get you some ice cream on our way home, how does that sound?"

"Yay, can Trunks come." Goten said excitedly.

"Of course he can." Gohan said.

"What are you two talking about?" Renji asked.

"Nothing, we were just leaving. Come on guys." Gohan said.

"Where are our barracks?" Trunks asked.

"They're right over there." Rukia answered.

"Thanks, lady." Trunks said.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said.

At that moment, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all disappeared towards their barracks, leaving Renji and Rukia confused.

"That's surprising," Renji said. " What they just used right now wasn't flash step."

"What's more surprising is that you walk around in public with those eyebrows." Rukia teased.

"Sh-shut up, and get in your cell." Renji said.

Several minutes later.

"So this is what we'll be staying in, huh." Trunks said.

"Yeah, pretty neat." Goten said.

"Listen guys, we need to think of a way to save Rukia." Gohan said.

"Why didn't you just knock that guy out?" Trunks asked.

"We don't want any trouble yet, Trunks." Gohan said, sensing a small power level walking by.

"Hello, I'm here for the new lieutenant." The small soul reaper girl said. "My name is Momo Hinamori."

"What do you need Goten for?" Gohan asked.

"I need him for the lieutenant's meeting." Momo replied.

"Uh, Okay." Goten said, walking out the door with her.

"Be careful and listen to what they have to say, Goten." Gohan ordered.

"All right, but I can't promise." Goten said.

The end of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lieutenants meeting

"Why am I being forced to go to a boring meeting?" Goten asked.

"Well, because that's part of your responsibilities." Momo answered.

On their way there, Goten and Momo ran into a lieutenant with glasses, and an orange haired lieutenant with large breasts.

"Oh, he's so cute!" The orange haired lieutenant said, hugging Goten and putting his face between her boobs.

"Stop it, Rangiku." the lieutenant with the glasses said. "Your suffocating him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry little guy. What's your name anyway?" Rangiku asked.

"My name is Son Goten." Goten said.

"A family name, huh." The lieutenant with glasses said. "You never hear those anymore. By the way, my name is Ise Nanao."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Goten said.

The four of them walked inside of the lieutenant's room.

"Hey, you're that Goten guy!" Yachiru yelled.

"Why do we have another kid as a lieutenant." A large lieutenant said. He was eating chips.

"Hey, can I have some of those?" Goten asked.

"What!? No you can't have any!" The fat lieutenant said. "I am Omaeda Marechiyo."

"Aw, why not?" Goten asked.

"Because they're mine." Omaeda said, scarfing down the rest of their chips.

"Omaeda, be nice to him. He's just a little kid." Rangiku said.

"You're just saying that because he has a baby face." Omaeda said. Rangiku just kicked him right in the crotch.

"Don't listen to him, Goten." Rangiku said. "If you need anything, all you have to do is ask, okay."

"Really. Sweet, than can you go save Rukia from being killed by the old fart." Goten asked.

"Um, we can't really do that, Goten." Momo said.

"Sure we can. It'll be easy." Goten said. "With all of us, it should be really simple."

"Goten, don't let any of the captains hear you say that, or they'll put you in jail." Rangiku said.

"Why do we even want to save her. Who needs Rukia anyways!" Renji lied.

"You're just saying that because she made fun of your stupid eyebrows." Goten said, starting to get annoyed that Renji doesn't care about Rukia.

"Hey now, let's calm down please?" Momo said, nervously.

"Geez, Renji, I didn't you were one to make kids angry." Rangiku said.

"Everyone, please be quiet. This meeting will now come to order." Nanao said.

Goten sat next to Yachiru to make himself feel taller. Everyone else just stared at Goten.

"Our first topic of discussion is to congratulate this young boy on being the first lieutenant of squad 0." Nanao said. Everyone cheered.

"Thanks for the food." Goten said, taking chips from Omaeda.

"Hey, those are mine!" Omaeda yelled.

"You need to learn to share Omaeda." Rangiku said.

"Getting back to the meeting," Nanao said. "The next topic we must discuss is the new captain. We need to see what he can do before we can truly trust him."

"What are you talking about?" Goten asked. "Of course we can trust him, he's my older brother, after all."

"He is!?" Momo asked. "What's his name?"

"His name is Son Gohan." Goten said.

"Same family name huh?" Nanao said. "What kind of Zampakuto does he have?"

"What the heck is a Zappy toe?" Goten asked.

"You're joking, right?" Momo asked.

"No, I'm not. What is it.?" Goten repeated.

"Well, that doesn't matter right now." Nanao said. "We need to get refocused on the meeting."

30 minutes later.

"Oh man that was super boring." Goten said to Yachiru, after the meeting.

"Yeah, it was. Hey are you hungry?" Yachiru asked.

"Starving." Goten said.

"Well, I'm going to take you somewhere that has lots of food." Yachiru said.

"Really, where is this place?" Goten asked, excitedly.

"Over at Bya-kun's house." Yachiru answered.

"Yay, I can't wait and see all the food." Goten said.

The end of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ichigo Kurosaki

"Hey Gohan," Trunks said. "What do you think is taking Goten so long?"

"I have no idea. I'm beginning to get worried, though." Gohan said.

Gohan and Trunks are just sitting in their barracks, awaiting Goten's arrival. While waiting for Goten, an alarm was set off.

"There are several Ryoka outside of the seiretei." Momo yelled out.

"Yeah, that's very nice lady, but where's Goten?" Trunks demanded.

"Um, don't you see that something more important is going on." Momo asked.

"Trunks, stop arguing with her, we can sense him, remember." Gohan said. "Sorry about that lieutenant."

"No problem, just get ready for action." Momo said.

_"Gohan, whatever you do, don't fight the Ryoka."_ Zero said. _"They're after the same goal: to save Rukia."_

_"Why is Rukia so famous all of a sudden?"_ Gohan asked.

_"Just shut up and roll with it, okay?" _Zero said. _"Did you think of a plan yet?"_

_"Not yet, but I'm thinking."_ Gohan said.

"Hey, Gohan, is Zero talking to you in your head." Trunks asked.

"Yeah, he said not to mess with the Ryoka." Gohan said. "All right, here's my plan. We go at them and attack them head on and than we'll save Rukia."

_"You're an idiot, you know that."_ Zero said.

_"Hey, it worked for my father, it works for me."_ Gohan said.

_"You're supposed to pretend to be on their side, idiot."_ Zero said.

Just than, a loud voice yelled out.

"KAKARROT'S SON!" A short saiyan yelled out.

"Uh-oh, Vegeta's already here." Gohan said.

"I KNOW YOU'RE AROUND HERE!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta, be quiet, I'm under cover." Gohan whispered. "Trunks is here with us, helping. Can you help us to?"

"Fine, just don't get in my way. By the way, I brought your clown of a father and the midget with me, he should be around here somewhere." Vegeta said.

Goku and Krillin were with a group of teenagers.

"Hi son." Goku said. "I'm considered a Ryoka to all those guys I knocked unconscious."

"Hi, dad. I see you met this soul reaper." Gohan said.

"Goku, this guy is the enemy." The oranged haired teenager said.

"No he's not, he's my son Ichigo." Goku said.

"I'm under cover. I want to save Rukia to." Gohan said.

"He looks really young, Ichigo." A teenager with orange hair and big boobs said. "My name is Orihime Inoe."

"Whatever you say, Orihime." Ichigo said. "By the way my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You guys better get out of here." Gohan said. "A few soul reapers are coming."

"Good luck Gohan." Krillin said.

The group took off and said good bye to to Gohan and Trunks.

"Wait, before you Ichigo, if you want to contact me, just say my name in your head." Gohan said.

"All right." Ichigo said. "Let's save Rukia."

As soon as the others left, Gohan and Trunks were confronted by Kempachi.

"I saw that." Kempachi said.

"You did." Gohan whispered, nervously.

"Yeah, and now that I know what you're up to, you have to fight me. Otherwise the whole soul society will be after you. I look forward to our battle." Kempachi said.

"How does he know where I am at all times?" Gohan asked.

_"Hey Gohan, who was that guy?"_ Ichigo asked.

_"His name is Kempachi Zaraki. He also happens to know what I'm up to, so be on your guard."_ Gohan said.

30 minutes later.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Goten asked, happily.

"Where were you, I was worried?" Gohan asked.

"Sorry, but I'm here now, so what happened." Goten said.

"The good news is that Dad and Vegeta are here, so it'll probably make things easier for us. The bad news is that Kempachi knows what were doing." Gohan said

"Uh-oh, what are we going to do?" Goten asked.

"Were going to lay low for a while okay." Gohan said.

"All right." The boys said.

The end of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ichigo vs Kempachi

"So Gohan, what does that Kempachi guy want?" Goten asked.

"He wants to fight me, and if I don't, he'll rat us out." Gohan said.

"Why don't we just knock him out?" Trunks asked.

"Because he's a lot stronger than I first thought, so knocking him out won't be easy." Gohan said.

_"Gohan, are you talking about Kempachi Zaraki?"_ Zero asked.

_"Yeah, why, do you know him or something?"_ Gohan asked.

_"Uh-oh. Gohan, whatever you do, don't fight Kempachi, he is __one of the strongest captains there."_ Zero said.

_"Strongest, huh. Sounds pretty exciting, actually." _Gohan said.

_"Listen, Gohan, if he knows about you, then try to beat him, otherwise he'll tell everyone about you." _Zero said.

_"Okay, so should I fight him now?" _Gohan asked.

_"Do whatever you want, just do it soon, okay." _Zero said.

"All right guys, I'm going to fight Kempachi." Gohan said.

"Are you sure, Gohan, I mean, like you said, he's a lot stronger than you thought." Goten said.

"Yeah, I'm sure, now wish me luck." Gohan said.

"Good luck, Gohan." Trunks said.

"I'm coming with you." Goten said.

"No, stay here guys." Gohan said. "If you leave, people will come looking for us."

Just then, Gohan sensed a small power rising, and it was going against Kempachi.

"Oh no, whoever this guy is, he's losing to Kempachi. I need to hurry." Gohan said.

Gohan had flown to check out what was going on, and was shocked to see Ichigo lying on the ground, close to death.

"Ichigo, what happened?" Gohan asked.

"Hey, Gohan, you're just in time for me to fight you." Kempachi said.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that I heal Ichigos wounds." Gohan said. "It's a good thing I still have some senzu beans left."

Gohan was about to go up to Ichigo and give him the magical bean, but than Ichigo got up and his power went up.

"Get out of the way Gohan." Ichigo said. "Hey, Kempachi, if I win, you don't tell anyone that Gohan is a human."

"All right, but if I win, I get to fight him, is that all right?" Kempachi asked.

"Fine, just don't drop your guard." Ichigo said.

"You know, I'm surprised that you're able to stand up after that huge blow to your chest." Kempachi said.

"Just shut up and let's get started." Ichigo said.

Ichigo started to run towards Kempachi, and than stabbed Kempachi in the chest, but much to Ichigos and Gohans surprise, Kempachi laughed out loud.

"HA HA HA HA!" Kempachi laughed. "This is great, you're full of surprises aren't you. You weren't this strong before. Makes me wonder what happened. Hey Gohan, I hope you're more fun than this guy, HA HA HA!"

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked. "Aren't you afraid of dying?"

"Afraid of dying?" Kempachi asked, confused. "What's there to be scared of. Isn't that the price we warriors pay."

Ichigo continued to stab Kempachi, only for Kempachi to laugh again.

"This is so much fun, and you're stronger than this guy, right Gohan?" Kempachi asked.

"Yes, I am." Gohan said, slowly.

"I thought so." Kempachi said.

"Hey, what are you trying to say?" Ichigo asked Kempachi.

"I'm trying to say I can't wait to fight him." Kempachi answered.

Kempachi than took off his eye patch, unleashing his full power.

"Whoa, is that what you were hiding behind that eye patch?" Ichigo said.

"Hiding, don't make me laugh kid." Kempachi said. "I'm not hiding anything. I had this eye patch designed to keep my full power suppressed."

"What!?" Ichigo asked, shocked.

Kempachi raised his sword and half a building came tumbling down.

"Get ready, Ichigo." Kempachi said.

"Fine, HAAAHH!" Ichigo said, powering up.

They both started to run at each soon as they reached each other, they both stabbed each other. As the smoke cleared, Ichigo fell to the floor.

"Everyone, I'm sorry." Ichigo said, falling to the ground.

"What are you apologizing for, you stupid idiot, you won." Kempachi said, as his sword broke in half and fell to the floor.

"Impressive." Gohan said.

Yachiru came jumping towards Kempachi.

"Thanks for letting Kenny have so much fun Ichi. I really appreciate it. Hey Gohan, can you take care of Ichigo, and say hi to Goten for me." Yachiru said, jumping away with Kempachi on her back.

"Geez, she can carry him with her small size. Anyways, I better give Ichigo this senzu." Gohan said.

"You should." A familiar black cat said.

"Hey, Yoruichi, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"I came with him." Yoruichi said. "Come, let's go heal him somewhere else."

The end of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The Plan

"Is he gonna be okay?" Yoruichi asked.

"He'll be fine, he just needs a little rest." Gohan said. "I just wish that he didn't fight my battle."

"You sound as if you were looking forward to it." Yoruichi teased.

"Shut up." Gohan said as Ichigo got up.

"Aw, man, what happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Gohan here saved your life." Yoruichi said.

"You did, thanks, you really are as good as your dad and Krillin say you are." Ichigo said.

"So what made you decide to fight him?" Gohan asked.

"Kempachi forced me to fight him. I didn't have any say in it." Ichigo answered. "What's weird is that he attacked me and I didn't die."

"That's probably because of this thing." Yoruichi said, handing Ichigo a freaky looking mask.

"Yikes, looks creepy." Gohan said.

"That was on me. The last time I saw that thing was when I had that fight with Renji. I met a friend who's name is Hanatarou, but when he saw the mask he threw it away saying it was evil." Ichigo explained.

"Hmm, can I examine it?" Yoruichi asked.

"No way, this is a good luck charm and I'm gonna keep it." Ichigo said.

"Give it to me!" Yoruichi said, sternly.

"O-okay, i-it's yours. "Ichigo said, nervously. "You know Yoruichi, I never thought you could carry me, but you're pretty strong."

"I asked if I could help him, but he said that he needed the exercise." Gohan said.

"That's right, I never showed you two my true form, did I?" Yoruichi said. "All right than, behold, my true form.

Yoruichi started to get covered in purple smoke, and he turned out to be a she, except she was naked, wich caused Gohan and Ichigo to freak out.

"Ha ha ha, I thought you were used to shape shifting, Gohan." Yoruichi laughed.

"I am, I'm just not used to the shape shifters being naked." Gohan said.

"Hey, would you put some clothes on!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh, settle down, would you. If you don't, you'll open up your wound." Yoruichi said.

"Oh, right I still need to give Ichigo the senzu bean." Gohan said, handing Ichigo the bean.

"What the hell is this gonna do?" Ichigo demanded.

"Just shut up and eat it." Gohan said.

Ichigo ate it, and was surprised that his wound was completely healed.

"Whoa, what is that bean?" Ichigo asked.

"This is called a senzu bean, it can heal all wounds and restore your energy." Gohan explained.

"That's friggin awesome, how many more do you have?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's see, I have 8 more. Please don't count on me all the time, though, that wouldn't be very good." Gohan said.

"All right than, what do we do now?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, Zero wants us to get ready for a big fight." Yoruichi said.

"So, do we just go save Rukia or something?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, but let Zero handle that, Ichigo, you need to fight her brother, Byakuya Kuchik. Gohan, you need to fight the head captain." Yoruichi said.

"Okay than, do I just attack him head on, or wait until I gain his trust, and than attack him." Gohan asked.

"The second one, why would you even think of the first one?" Yoruichi asked.

"Hey, it worked for my dad, it'll work for me." Gohan said.

Just then, Gohan and Yoruichi felt a power going down and a high power going up. The highest was Byakuya's power.

"Uh-oh, looks like Ganju's in trouble." Ichigo said. "I need to go help him."

"Wait Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled, but Ichigo already flew off. "Damn it, he'll be killed. Gohan go get ready for your fight, and stay away from Aizen."

"Okay, be careful." Gohan said.

Gohan used instant transmission to check out how Goku and Krillin are doing.

"Hi son, your just in time for this fight." Goku said. He was fighting Captain Kyoraku, and was winning.

"Son?" Kyoraku asked Gohan.

"Yeah, you got me. Now that you know, I need to beat you up." Gohan said.

"Hold on, Gohan, Goku's fighting him, you need to do something else." Krillin said.

"Okay, be careful than." Gohan said, sensing Zero's power and using instant transmission.

"Hey Gohan." Zero said. "You're just in time to see me save Rukia." Zero said. "First though, let her see your face."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"Just do it." Zero said.

Gohan went up to Rukia's cell, who was secretely watching Ichigo fight Byakuya.

"Hey, Rukia." Gohan whispered.

Rukia turned around and saw someone she never wanted to see again.

The end of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Rukia's wrath

"Hi, Rukia." Gohan said as nice as he could, scared of Rukia's angry face.

"You, your that stupid saiyan who killed my best friend. I HATE YOU!" Rukia screamed, causing everyone to turn around.

"Yeah, about that, in my defense, Zero threatened to destroy the planet." Gohan said, silently.

"How dare you show your face around here. GET OUT OF HERE!" Rukia screamed again.

Byakuya and Ichigo ran over to check out what was going on.

"Rukia, what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"He's the saiyan I told you about. The one that killed my best friend." Rukia said.

"Yeah, about that, hey Zero, where are you?" Gohan asked. No response, Zero left. "That stupid jerk left me!" Gohan yelled.

Byakuya attacked Gohan without warning, causing Gohan to jump over his attack and disappear to where Zero was at.

"You jerk." Gohan said. "Why did you leave me to suffer?"

"I just wanted to see her reaction before I see her." Zero said.

"Oh, she had a reaction all right." Gohan said.

"Yeah, it was funny to see your face." Zero laughed.

"Shut up, jerk. Now what?" Gohan said.

"Go bring Rukia here, than I'll explain the rest." Zero said.

"I'm pretty sure she wants to see your face other than mine." Gohan said.

"Your probably right, but I want to see her face when she sees me." Zero said.

Gohan just sighed and disappeared back to where Ichigo and Rukia were.

"Hey Gohan, don't worry, I calmed her down." Ichigo said.

"Hi again." Gohan said.

"Hmph." Rukia said, causing Ichigo to hit her on the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Be nice, he's here to help." Ichigo growled. "Oh by the way, Byakuya left, saying something about avenging Zero's death."

"First, I want an apology." Rukia said.

"Apology for what?" Gohan asked.

"For killing my best friend." Rukia said.

"What are you talking about, I just knocked him out." Gohan said. Rukia looked up with her gargantuan eyes.

"He is?" Rukia asked, with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, he is, when we fought, I only knocked him out, and he suffered amnesia." Gohan said.

"Well, now that we know he's alive, let's go see him." Ichigo said.

Gohan and Ichigo were about to take Rukia, but Byakuya showed up and stabbed Ichigo in the chest.

"Aw, come on, why does everybody love to stab my chest." Ichigo said as he fell unconscious.

"Oh, geez, why did you have to show up now?" Gohan asked.

_"Gohan don't fight him. Let Yoruichi take him back to the hiding spot."_ Zero said.

"Hey, little Byakuya." Yoruichi teased. Byakuya looked shocked and annoyed.

"What are you doing here, Yoruichi?" Byakuya demanded.

"I came for the child." Yoruichi answered. "Get going Gohan, you're needed somewhere else."

"All right, take care of Ichigo for me." Gohan said.

Gohan disappeared back to Goten and Trunks.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"Hello, Kakarrot's son." Vegeta said.

"I have a name Vegeta, and when did you get here?" Gohan asked.

"I showed him." Kempachi said. "I met him while I was walking around in my injuries, we talked, and I like the way he thinks."

"Yeah, so do I." Vegeta said.

"I see you guys are best friends." Gohan said, nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." Kempachi said. "I figure if I stick with you or this girl here, I'll be able to fight Ichigo again."

"Aw, I thought you wanted to fight me." Gohan said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't worry, your next." Kempachi said, ominously.

"A-anyway, I need to fight the head captain." Gohan said.

"Huh, why?" Vegeta asked.

"Because he's the big boss man, and if I win, maybe I can change the rules." Gohan said.

"Are you sure you can win?" Goten asked.

"I'll never know until I try." Gohan said. "I'm gonna go look for him, wish me luck."

"Good luck Gohan." Goten, Trunks, Yachiru, and Orihime said.

"I hope you get your ass kicked." Vegeta said.

"You better come back, or else." Kempachi said.

"All right old man, here I come." Gohan stated.

The end of Chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Gohan vs Yamamoto

"Okay, let me see where you're at, old man." Gohan said, sensing where Yamamoto was. "There you are."

Gohan was about to disappear towards him, but was interrupted by captain Unohana.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Nothing, why?" Gohan lied.

"Because I heard from Momo what you were planning on doing here. You're not really going to save Rukia, are you?" Unohana asked.

"Where in the world did she hear that. She must've been tired when she said that cuz I don't remember anything like that." Gohan said.

"You don't have to lie you know." Unohana said. "However, I won't get in your way, good luck to you Son Gohan."

"Thanks, see ya later." Gohan said, disappearing.

"What are you doing here, captain?" Yamamoto asked.

"I've come to fight you for the sake of Rukia Kuchiki." Gohan said.

"Are you sure you want to fight me at such a young age?" Yamamoto asked.

"Don't worry about me, old man." Gohan said.

"Very well, since you want to fight so badly, I will not stop you. Be warned, child." Yamamoto said, pulling out his zampakuto. "All things turn to ashes, Ryuujin Jakka."

Suddenly, a huge dome of fire covered over Gohan and Yamamoto, not allowing Gohan to escape if he needed to.

"I knew you were that human since the moment you showed up." Yamamoto said, making more flames come out of his sword.

"You knew? Why didn't you attack me when I first met you?" Gohan asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were really a human before I attacked you." Yamamoto said. "Come at me, child."

The warriors were about to jump at each other, when, as of on cue, rain started to fall, making Ryuujin Jakka weaker to the point of going out.

"Ha ha, man that sucks for you, old man." Gohan said. "Looks like your gonna have to fight me bare handed."

"That doesn't matter to me, child. I needed to work on my fighting skills anyway." Yamamoto said.

Gohan answered his response by punching Yamamoto in the face.

"You talk to much." Gohan said.

Yamamoto kicked Gohan in the stomach, sending Gohan flying into a wall.

"I just want to get to know who my enemy is, that's all." Yamamoto said.

Gohan flew towards the old man, tackling him into the ground. Yamamoto grabbed Gohan's leg and tossed him into the air, and punched Gohan in the family jewels,

"Augh, don't hit me there, that's just cold." Gohan yelled.

"What are you getting so angry about, you wanted to fight me." Yamamoto said.

Gohan punched Yamamoto in the chest, causing them both pain.

"What's your chest made of?" Gohan asked.

"You are much better than I could ever imagine, but you still won't win." Yamamoto said.

"Why do think I'll lose, old man?" Gohan asked.

"I have never lost a battle in my life, child, you will be no exception." Yamamoto said.

"Aw man, now that you said that, I have to beat you." Gohan said.

"Don't get so cocky just because you got a few good hits on me." Yamamoto said.

Gohan used full power on this kick, and sent Yamamoto flying towards where they were going to execute Rukia. Yamamoto stopped himself before he crashed into the center of the execution.

"Are you trying to stop the execution." Yamamoto asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." Gohan said.

Gohan sensed that Ichigo and Byakuya were about to duke it out.

"Don't get distracted boy." Yamamoto said, punching Gohan into abother wall.

"You know, if you keep this up, you won't have that many walls left." Gohan said.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you." Yamamoto said.

Gohan and Yamamoto were on equal ground, sending punch after kick, and using full power. Yamamoto suddenly took off his captains robe, and to Gohan's surprise, Yamamoto looked super buff.

"Wow, he looks like Master Roshi when he's about to unleash a big Kamehameha." Gohan said, causing Yamamoto to look up.

"How in the world do you know my younger cousin?" Yamamoto asked.

"HUH!?" Gohan yelled. "Master Roshi is your cousin?"

"Yes, he is. He was a baby when I was just a child. I'll ask again, how do you know Roshi?" Yamamoto asked.

"He was my father's master." Gohan explained.

"I see. Is Roshi as big a pervert as I remember him?" Yamamoto said.

"Heh, yeah, he's a pervert all right." Gohan laughed.

Gohan and Yamamoto reminisced about how much they knew master Roshi for 30 minutes.

"I thank you for taking care of my cousin for so long." Yamamoto said. "However, I can't just change the rules because you know my cousin."

"Eh, had to try." Gohan said.

"Shall we continue?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sure." Gohan said.

Gohan and Yamamoto were about to start fighting again, but they heard a voice.

"Attention, everyone." The voice said. "Captain Aizen is a traitor, he killed the people of central 46."

"This cannot be." Yamamoto said.

"Who's Aizen again?" Gohan asked.

"Aizen is the one who wears glasses." Yamamoto answered.

"We should hurry and go stop whatever he's doing. Truce?" Gohan said.

"Very well, let's go stop Aizen." Yamamoto said.

The end of Chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Aizen's plan

"So, why do you think Aizen is doing this?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, but when I find out, he's going to pay for what he's done." Yamamoto said.

_"Gohan, did Aizen kill all of central 46." _Zero asked.

_"You heard? Yeah he did, why?"_ Gohan asked.

_"That's what I was afraid of." _Zero said.

_"Okay, I'm tired of staying in the blue. Tell me everything Zero."_ Gohan said.

_"All right, here goes. Aizen is our true enemy, but as he is now, he won't stand a chance against me or you. His plan is to destroy Karakura town in order to create the Okin, or key to the royal family." _Zero said.

_"How do you know all this?" _Gohan asked.

_"I know, because I have two spies that are with him. Their names are Ulquiorra Cifer, and Neliel Tu Odersvank, if you meet her, call her Nel."_ Zero said.

_"So, how did you meet these two?" _Gohan asked.

_"Because Ulquiorra is my twin brother."_ Zero said.

_"Sweet, so does that mean you're going to be joining them?" _Gohan asked.

_"Only for the time being._ _Kind of like Ichigo, I also have hollow powers." _Zero said.

"What are you waiting for child, let's go." Yamamoto said.

_"Sorry Zero, but I need to go." _Gohan said.

_"Okay, I'll tell you the rest later. Good luck." _Zero said.

Gohan and Yamamoto came to check what was going on, only to see Ichigo laying on the ground.

"Ichigo, what happened." Gohan asked, running towards him, but Gin got in the way.

"Sorry, but you need to get past me first." Gin said, raising his power. Gohan just used instant transmission to get to Ichigo. "Huh, where did...?"

"Here Ichigo, take a senzu bean." Gohan said, causing Gin to jump.

"Oh, my, that's a neat trick." Gin said. "Could tell me the name?"

"No way." Gohan said.

Ichigo was now getting up and looking around to see his friends, Rukia, and Gohan.

"Gohan, when did you get here?" Ichigo asked.

"Just now, why?" Gohan answered.

"Why didn't you come sooner? We could've used your help." Ichigo said.

Goku, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta started to show up.

"Hi son, what happened?" Goku asked.

"The one with glasses is the enemy now dad, attack him." Gohan said.

"Sorry son, I'm too hungry right now." Goku said.

"Fine, I'll take him." Gohan said, jumping at Aizen, but a yellow light fell on him.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked.

"That is something the hollows use to escape." Yamamoto said.

"You're not getting away yet, Aizen." Gohan declared, jumping at the yellow light and trying to punch a hole in it.

"I'm afraid I already have, saiyan." Aizen said. "Would you like to know why I'm doing all of this. I'm doing because I want to be on top."

"That's a little stupid." Gohan said. "It doesn't matter if you become strong, there will always be someone stronger."

"We shall see saiyan. Ichigo Kurosaki, it's been a pleasure meeting you." Aizen said.

Aizen and the others left.

"So, he just wants to become strong, huh." Vegeta said. "Hah, what he doesn't know is that he's just taken on the most powerful beings in the universe."

"Hold on, you guys are that strong?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"You don't know the half of it kid." Vegeta said.

"Enough of that Vegeta, we need to find Aizen." Gohan said.

"Hold on, Gohan, you promised me you would take me to Zero." Rukia said.

"Oh, right. Heh. Sorry, almost forgot." Gohan said, nervously.

"Just shut up and take me, idiot." Rukia demanded.

Gohan took Rukia to go see Zero.

"Zero, I... I'm so glad you're alive." Rukia stammered.

"I'm glad to see you too Rukia." Zero said.

"Why didn't you come back?" Rukia asked.

"I couldn't because this idiot hit hard enough to the point of me getting amnesia, but don't blame him, he didn't know about any of this." Zero said.

"Well, I don't care about that now. What I do care about is you coming home with us." Rukia said.

"Actually, Rukia, I can't come back yet because I need to do something first." Zero said, causing Rukia to punch Gohan.

"Ow, why did you hit ME!?" Gohan asked.

"Because you were closer, and I needed to hit something." Rukia said.

"Well, I don't think that Aizen will come back in a couple of months, so Gohan, you and your family better get training. Not like you do anything else." Zero said.

"Shut up, training is fun and you know it." Gohan said.

"Whatever, I need to get going. We'll see eachother again soon Rukia." Zero said.

"You better." Rukia said.

"Geez, you're just like my girlfriend." Gohan said.

"Than I guess your girlfriend is a great person, isn't she." Rukia said, in a threatening voice.

"Yeah, she's the best." Gohan said. "Later Zero."

"Bye guys, I'll see you in a few months." Zero said, using something called flash step.

"You know, I guess your forgiven, but you still need to do something for me." Rukia said.

"Sigh, what do you want?" Gohan asked.

"I want to meet your girlfriend." Rukia said.

"All right. Let's go to the others first." Gohan said.

Gohan grabbed Rukia and used instant transmission to go back to Goku.

"What took you guys so long?" Ichigo asked.

"We just talked to an old friend of mine." Rukia said.

"I'm glad your okay Rukia." Renji said.

"I thought you couldn't wait for my execution Renji." Rukia teased.

"Just shut up and hug me, shorty." Renji said.

"Hey dad, Goten, ready to go train." Gohan said.

"Yeah." Goku and Goten said.

"Will we meet again?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course we will. Later." Gohan said.

As Gohan, Goku, and Goten were about to leave everyone heard a scream. To everyone else, they thought it was a hollow. To Goku, Gohan, and Goten it was the scream of certain doom.

"YOU GUYS BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" Screamed a familiar voice.

"Chi-chi, what are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"I forced blondie here to open a portal to your exact location." Chi-chi said, carrying a beat up Uruhara.

"Sorry guys, I tried my best to keep her out." Kisuke said.

"Let's get out of here guys." Gohan said.

"All the members of the Z fighters took off to home, chased by an angry Chi-chi.

The end.


	16. Chapter 16

I feel I should remodel this story. I don't like the way it turned out. Do you guys think I should remodel this story?

I've decided that since I'm lazy, I wouldn't work on the story.


End file.
